Your Smile
by Trip6Agony
Summary: Naruto’s death was witnessed by everyone in the battle field, but when the war was over where was his body? When sakura hears the news she regrets not telling him her feelings earlier, was she too late? Or does she have another chance.


**Summary: **Naruto's death was witnessed by everyone in the battle field, but when the war was over where was his body? When sakura hears the news she regrets not telling him her feelings earlier, was she too late? Or does she have another chance. Narusaku

Sup everyone this is my first time writing my own story so if it was bad don't blame me, I'm used to being a critique not an author. This is a one-shot that I had in mind for some time and just had the urge to write it, in this story Naruto and Sakura are both 17, why? Because I made it that way, that's why, so here's my first fic.

Hope you enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic, they rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto himself. The story line is the only thing that is originally mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You're Smile**

Sakura walks the streets of Konoha with tear streaks evident on her face.

She had just heard the news less than an hour ago and has not stopped crying since; she recalls the conversation while she wanders aimlessly around the village.

**Flashback**

_Sakura is waiting at the front gates of Konoha and she just cant wait to see his smiling face once again, she could hardly contain her enjoyment, she decided that when she saw him she will finally get to tell him how she felt. She has been having trouble with telling him the feelings that she has had for him for some time. When she heard that he left to fight in the front line of the war she thought that he should know what she has been feeling towards him before something bad happens to him._

_She waits for the arrival of her favorite knuckleheaded ninja when she sees a group of people starting to make there way towards the gates. _

_She runs toward the group and starts shouting, "Naruto!!" she looks around the group of ninja and sees that some have some minor injuries so she thinks that there fine till they got to the hospital. She keeps searching till she sees someone she recognizes, she starts running towards this person._

"_Hey Kakashi-sensei!" she makes her way towards him and sees that something is disturbing him, "What's wrong sensei?"_

_Kakashi looks at sakura with a hurt expression of his face. He seems to stay quiet and she starts to worry._

"_What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? And have you seen Naruto I have something I want to tell him". She says while she still tries to find Naruto through the crowd._

_Kakashi than starts talking, "Sakura, something happened to Naruto during battle… he… he was battling there leader than suddenly out of nowhere…"_

_Kakashi seems to be having a hard time trying to put the incident into words and Sakura freaking out, "What happened to Naruto? Did something bad happen?" she starts to worry and seems to be a little hysterical about thinking that something could've happened to Naruto, 'he's supposed to be invincible, right? He can't get hurt too bad can he?' she thinks to herself._

"_He…" Kakashi starts to talk still pondering on how to say it "He was fending off there leader quite well while me and the others were holding of his men, than there was a surprise attack on Naruto from behind and he never saw it coming… he was impaled with several swords hitting almost all his vital organs…" He bows his head low thinking of what he had witnessed while on the battle field, "he died Sakura, he died protecting our village"._

_Sakura not being able to believe what he had told her, tears making there way to her eyes "Your lying!, he cant die he's Naruto! He can't die till he becomes Hokage, he promised and he never breaks his promise!!" she starts yelling at him thinking this is some sick joke._

"_Sakura I'm telling the truth, me and everyone else witnessed it, I'm sorry" He says while trying to calm her down._

_Sakura now crying uncontrollably falls on her knees "Wh…wher… where is his body?" she says through the tears._

"_When the enemy retreated we went looking for his body and it was suddenly gone. Some people thought he could have still been alive and went after those who ran, but from an attack like that there was no way he could have survived, even with the help of Kyuubi, we searched for hours but came with nothing."_

_Sakura than stands up and runs, "Sakura wait!!" Kakashi yells while she runs through the group of ninjas._

**Flashback ends**

She starts looking around where she is and sees that she is at her old training ground; she falls to the ground crying to herself while she thinks of the blonde ninja even more "You're not supposed to die! You're supposed to come back and say everything was fine and grin that stupid grin of yours!!" she yells to no one in particular. "You can't die… not before I tell you how I feel…" she seems to have calmed down but tears still running down her cheeks.

"I (sniff) I lo (sniff) I love you" she says through tears while she starts shaking uncontrollably.

"Stop crying Sakura-Chan" a voice out of nowhere starts talking to her and she brings her heard straight up trying to find the person who said that, eyes blurry from all the crying she can't seem to see anything but blurs. "You know I hate it when you cry, especially if I'm the cause of it" the voice says again. Sakura now standing and not believing who she is hearing, she thinks that she is hearing things.

Her vision starts to return to normal and she suddenly sees a yellow and orange blob not more than 20 feet in front of her. "Naruto (sniff)? Can it really be you?"

"Please don't cry, where's the smile the helped me through all the hard times I have faced through the years?"

The figure says while slowly making his way towards the still shaking girl.

"Where's the smile that made me train harder to become stronger to protect you from harm?"

Sakura now able to see and can't believe that the blonde boy she has been crying about for the past hour was standing no more than 10 feet in front of her.

"The smile that has brought me back from the brink of death countless times just to see it again. The smile that every time I thought about gave me the strength to accomplish the impossible."

Naruto now standing in front of Sakura staring straight into to her eyes with such passion held in that gaze that she was just instantly mesmerized by those beautiful blue orbs.

"The smile of the girl that I fell in love with."

He than closed the space between them with a passionate kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart for the need of air. They than held each other in a loving embrace, Sakura now feeling contented where she is in the moment, she whispered the words that he has been dying to hear from the pink angel in his arms for years.

"I love you Naruto."

**END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soo… whad'ya think? Please review I would like your honest opinion of my first fic, I thought is was actually pretty damn good for my first one, but that's me. So if yah hated it, loved it or whatever just tell me and Ill correct anything if there is a need to, so what are you waiting for that review button is right down there! Hurry hurry hurry!! =D


End file.
